Learning to Cope
by DraconianScribe13
Summary: Post-DH, not epilogue compatible. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are Head Boy and Girl. They have no idea what's in store for them in their final year at Hogwarts. How will the two learn to cope?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Learning to Cope**

August 20

_Dear beloved Mr. Darcy,_

_It's now been 3 months that we have been separated. I've written to you constantly, but these letters are never to be delivered. I feel that that's why I can be completely honest. These words are not meant for your eyes anyway. I've been scared to write your name, so I call you Mr. Darcy._

_Sometimes, I forget why we're apart. Sometimes, I think you wanted to leave me, but that's absurd. Sometimes, I think I'm dreaming and that I will wake, safe and sound, in your arms. Sometimes, I think I _was_ dreaming, that you never loved me, that you still think of me as a dirty Mudblood. But I refuse to let go of the thought that I will see you again. I must remember what matters: you love me, and I love you, and nothing will ever change that._

_All my love,_

_Hermione_

_Twelve years prior…_

"Oi, Hermione!" Ron bellowed. "You've got a letter from Hogwarts!"

Of course! This letter was the one I've been waiting for all summer. I raced down the rickety old stairs of the Burrow, intent on reading the single most important letter I'd receive since enrolling in my eighth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"RONALD! Leave those eggs where they are! And where are your brothers? And Hermione, your seat is there, next to Harry. Oh, and Ginny, do be more careful, won't you?" Ginny had fallen backwards out of her chair in her haste to take the other seat at Harry's side. "How can I trust that you'll be okay at Hogwarts if you can't stay put in a chair?" Mrs. Weasley lamented. Ginny glowered, her red hair looking like a halo of fire around her.

"Sorry, Gin. I have to agree," Harry said teasingly. He'd really lightened up since Voldemort was vanquished. That sort of thing does change a person. "Hermione, do me a favor and take care of her."

"She's in capable hands, Harry. Don't you worry; you'll have your girlfriend back in one piece. Now, Ginny," I said, "hand me that letter."

"Ooh, would you read it aloud? I'm curious," Ginny said as she gave me the envelope with the Hogwarts crest on it. The school motto, "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus," was emblazoned underneath the crest.

"Sure," I consented. _"Dear Miss Granger, I am pleased to inform you that you have been selected as Head Girl this year. You will be sharing a dormitory with our own Head Boy. The password to your rooms is _'Clavis amaris.' _Finally, your partner and equal as Head Boy is—"_ I stopped in my tracks. Harry and Ron would have a fit, and I was not about to let them ruin my eighth year before it started. I wasn't surprised; I had guessed McGonagall would choose him for Head Boy. That did not mean it would go over well with my friends.

"WHO?" Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"Er… So, is anything new in the Auror department?" I asked Ron and Harry desperately.

"Nice try, 'Mione. Now, who's your roomie and Hogwarts's Head Boy?" Harry said stubbornly.

I groaned. "Must you be so pushy? It is _my_ letter; I should be allowed to share or disclose—Hey!" Ron had snatched the parchment from my hands. I tried fruitlessly to grab it from him as he held me off with one hand and read the letter to himself. His eyes bulged as if they'd been _Engorgio_-ed.

"What?!" Bits of breakfast spewed from Ron's mouth at his cry of indignation. "The bloody _ferret_ is Head Boy!"

"Really?" Mrs. Weasley asked mildly, taking the parchment from her son and wiping sausage off of the side. "Ah. _Your partner and equal as Head Boy is Mr. Draco Malfoy. You will be asked to forget your past differences and promote inter-House unity, for the good of Hogwarts and its students. I trust that none will be so capable of the task as you and Mr. Malfoy. I look forward to a pleasant year with you. Sincerely yours, Professor Minerva McGonagall._"

"Ha! That can NOT be right. Draco Malfoy is an obnoxious, slimy git!" Ginny fumed. "Write to McGonagall, 'Mione. Perhaps there's been a mistake."

"I doubt that, Gin," I said calmly, taking a deep breath and trying to reason with them. "When have we known McGonagall to make mistakes? Besides, I don't see what you're all so worked up about. It's just Draco." _Maybe it would be easier to call him that. The name 'Malfoy' was too closely associated with the world of Voldemort and his Dark magic. _"He did, after all, help in the War. And her reasoning is logical enough. We have to promote unity so that no War blooms up on our watch again. It shouldn't be difficult."

I knew immediately that I'd convinced them I was crazy. Harry and Ginny were gaping at me, open-mouthed, and Ron's ears were red with jealousy. He was more emotionally volatile after I'd broken things off with him. And now this fiasco was not helping.

"JUST _DRACO?_" he shrieked. Thankfully, he'd since swallowed whatever was left of his breakfast. "Since when is he _Draco?_ Malfoy, just the bloke we've hated since first year. Just the bloody git who tormented us in all our time at Hogwarts. Just the prat who took the most pleasure in calling you, Hermione, a filthy Mudblood!"

I simply looked at Ron coolly. It was getting harder to stay levelheaded with him. "Well, that was what the War was about, wasn't it? Dra—Malfoy was deluded into thinking only in terms of blood status. His father was in Voldemort's innermost circle, for Merlin's sake! Not Malfoy's fault, is it? I'm willing to start over if Malfoy is."

Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat, snapping Harry and Ginny out of their stupor. "Well, Hermione, dear, that is rather—erm—noble of you. Now, why don't you and Ginerva go and pack. And Ronald, you and Harry can go and straighten out your Ministry business. You can all go after breakfast."

Everyone mumbled their consent. After finishing our breakfasts, Ginny and I fled to Ginny's bedroom.

"So… why are you so calm, 'Mione? And please, spare me the 'forgive and forget' nobility speech. I saw right through that." The redhead gave me a warning look. "Malfoy's a git, and I know you know that."

"Yeah, I do know," I muttered without thinking.

"Aha! So that speech was all talk!" Ginny yelled.

"No, of course not. I don't know what the War did to Malfoy. He was brainwashed by his insane father. Really, Gin, the War changed a _lot_ of people. I don't fancy starting fights with Malfoy. I don't fancy assuming I'll be rooming with a git. I'd fancy a truce. Who knows what he'll be like?"

"Well, you say you don't fancy all of that other stuff," Ginny said slowly, smiling evilly. I didn't like where this was going. "Do you _fancy_ Malfoy himself?"

"Wha—No! Draco Malfoy? Really, Gin?" I pathetically spluttered. My cheeks flushed beet red. She was half-right. No one could truthfully say that Draco wasn't handsome—okay, _godly_ beautiful—but his personality needed a major makeover before I would ever take a fancy to him.

"_Well,_" Ginny said skeptically. "If you ever took to him—Malfoy, I mean—I approve. He may be a pompous prick, but he is bloody gorgeous!"

I was shocked. As I entered the room, I stammered, "But—I—uh—you—Harry!"

Ginny laughed. "Oh, I'm good with Harry. I've got no intention of leaving him. But Malfoy isn't bad, either," the ginger said with a wink. She leaned in and whispered, "D'you know he's called the Slytherin Sex God?"

I laughed. "Good to know the War's had no effect on your gossiping, Ginny. Now, let's pack."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Learning to Cope**

August 20

_Minny,_

_Three damned months. It's been three bloody months since I've seen your gorgeous face, your twinkling brown eyes, your angelic smile. I don't know how I've made it this long. I know I'll soon die without you. You're quite literally the only thing I think about._

_You know, sometimes I feel as though if I break out of this cell, I'll reach you. Somehow, I think you're nearby. Wishful thinking? Maybe. But I can't help half-believing it. I'm going to try to dig through the wall. My instinct—the one telling me that you're close—says I should dig on the right wall. I'm going to try it. I'm going to find you, Minny._

_I love you,_

_Draco_

_Twelve years prior…_

"Really, McGonagall?" I muttered to myself. I turned back to the bloody letter and reread it:

"_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been chosen as Head Boy this year. You will share a dormitory with our Head Girl. The password to your rooms is _'Clavis amaris.' _Finally, your partner and equal—__" _here I scoffed. _Equal, ha! — "as Head Girl is Miss Hermione Granger. You will be asked to forget your past differences and promote inter-House unity, for the good of Hogwarts and its students. I trust that none will be so capable of the task as you and Ms. Granger. I look forward to a pleasant year with you._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall"_

Groaning, I put my head in my hands. An entire bloody year with Granger. Sharing dorms with a Mudblood. Living with a Gryffindor. Working as an _equal_ with the insufferable know-it-all, Potty's sidekick, Weasel's pathetic girlfriend. I was filled with malice and hatred. How could _I,_ a very rich, very powerful, very influential _pureblood_ heir to an immense fortune, be stuck with such a lowly life form as that Mudblood?

The only thing stopping me from declining the Head Boy post was my mother. Not intentionally, mind you. Mother was just too damn happy when I told her the news. Hell, she was bloody ecstatic! How could I refuse her that happiness? The same happiness she was denied through all her years with my father? I have been and always will be her only source of happiness. So, for my mother ONLY, I decided to keep the position.

Just as I was mulling over my situation, the fireplace in my majestic bedroom roared to life. Out stepped Blaise Zabini, now ex-best friend and soon-to-be dead man. I seized my wand.

"What have I told you about randomly Flooing to my room, Zabini?" I roared. This was an utter invasion of privacy. Malfoys did NOT condone such wily behavior!

"Ah, lighten up, Draco," Blaise said cheerily. He plopped himself onto my king-sized, freshly rumpled bed. "You only have a few weeks left as a free man."

"You make it sound as though I'm going to Azkaban," I said roughly. "Or worse—getting _married._ To the _Mudblood._" Great. Just one more horrific thought roaming free in my mind.

"Oh, stop the bloody nonsense, Draco. Voldemort's dead, the War's over, and the blood-status rubbish is old news. Maybe Granger's learned to lighten up, since she's a war hero. Besides, I hear she's not half bad. I'd fancy knowing her better." Zabini gave a suggestive wink. Prat.

I sneered. "Oh, really? You, a supposed self-respecting Slytherin, getting to know a bookish, boring, know-it-all Gryffindor?" I laughed humorlessly.

"You seem to know quite a bit yourself, mate," Blaise chuckled. I glared at him, whatever humor I'd found suddenly dead. "And we're nearly done with school. Just a year, Draco. In the real world, there are no Houses. So then Granger'd be a bookish, boring know-it-all. Who knows? I've read that those bookish types sure can party bloody well!"

I gave a real laugh. "Only you, Blaise, would read about what kinds of people party best."

"Yes, well," Blaise justified, "I'd like to know what I can get. I only settle for the best." The Italian smirked and silently dared me to contradict. I didn't; another thought occurred to me.

"Any particular reason you're here, Blaise? Besides to annoy the life out of me? If not, you've succeeded. So go home," I said rudely.

"Well, actually," Blaise coolly said, unfazed by my impoliteness, "I just dropped by to celebrate our last summer vacation. But, if you're going to be a temperamental, bigheaded arse, I'll just leave."

Blaise made his way back to my fireplace. As he reached for the Floo powder, my impeccable grooming compelled me to stop him.

"No, Blaise," I said through my teeth. I felt pathetic. "I'm… glad you came. Thanks. So, what shall we do, eh, mate?"

Before Blaise could answer, the fireplace was ablaze again. Out popped a tiny, charred note which read,

"_My office, Draco. Now. Zabini may come as well. ~Mother"_

"Well, that answers your question, mate. Let's go," said Blaise unenthusiastically. "Wonder what she wants?"

"No bloody clue," I replied as we head down to the office. It was only a few doors down from my room. "Guess we'll find out now."

I shoved the door open and entered, Blaise on my tail.

"Hello Draco, Mr. Zabini," my mother greeted us.

"Mother," I replied, kissing her cheek.

"Hello, Lady Malfoy. Looking wonderful as ever, I see," Blaise smoothly complimented, placing a respectful kiss on my mother's delicate hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Zabini. Please, sit. You too, Draco. You'll want to sit for this." I obeyed, curious. "Now, I've asked you to come here because I have a bit of important news. I've wanted to tell you for years, dear. Your father forbade me. I couldn't even hint at it without angering him." A nearly imperceptible twinge of fear colored her words.  
>"There's no beating around the bush with this, so I'll just say it straight out. Your father, Draco, was a Veela. He was so ashamed. All his obsession with blood status, and he was never pure at all." Finally, it seemed, she was able to speak freely. In that moment, I hated my father more than ever for ever making her feel small or weak. Bloody bastard.<p>

Mother continued, "I'm not a Veela, though, so you're just half. I'm sorry, dear."

"You, Mother, have nothing to apologize for. Father isn't here to scare you anymore, and he never will be again. But, may I ask, why are you telling me this now? I don't quite understand."

"Draco, a Veela needs certain things to live. To be specific, just one: a mate. To find your mate, there needs to be perfect chemistry. You'll know your mate by certain telltale signs. You'll be able to feel her emotions, know just what to say to her. In turn, she'll love you and care for you like no other. This only happens if the mate gives themselves to the Veela. The easiest way to know your mate is to kiss her. It'll feel complete, just right."

"Sorry, but I'm sensing a catch here. Am I right, Lady Malfoy?" Blaise said intuitively.

"Well, yes. Draco, you need to find your mate and win her over by your eighteenth birthday. Do you see why I wanted to tell you? But I couldn't, for whatever reason Lu- _he _had. And... oh, Draco... See, you _can't _live without a mate. You have to find your mate before you turn eighteen. I am so, so sorry..." Mother began to sob. I was dumbfounded. In a stupor, I rose from the room. Zabini followed, shutting the door to the study behind him.

"Bloody hell, mate," Blaise started.

"Hold on, Blaise. I need to think," I whispered.

Only a few months. I needed to find my _mate_ in a few bloody _months_. Yet another thing my father has to put me through! Damn Veela genes. It wasn't the 'win her over' part that worried me. That part, of course, was easy, especially for me. It was the 'find her' part. Crikey. There were thousands of girls in Hogwarts! I'd start with fifth year and above. I'd go by House. I'd need a girl's help—not Pansy. Hell, no. Granger? She'd be perfect. She wouldn't be able to resist a challenge like this one. Oh, dear Merlin. I was done for.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A big thanks to my reviewers and favorite-ers! Thanks for your feedback! **_

**Chapter 3-Learning to Cope**

August 30

_Mr. Darcy,_

_Reminiscing is my only escape. I've gotten away from this horrid prison through my memories._

_Remember the Heads' letter? How we were appalled to have to be working together? How we despised each other?_

_Remember how you needed my help? How smug I was? How dreadful those first weeks were?_

_Remember when we unveiled the truth? How we just stumbled upon the answer, as it lay right in our laps..._

_I remember it all. I'm dying without you. Literally. Remember why? _

_Love forever,_

_Hermione_

_Twelve years prior…_

The days in the Burrow seemed to drag on. I was utterly bored with the chores. It was supposed to get interesting soon, though. Charlie and Bill were coming soon. Charlie promised lots of dragon stories and funky dragon-tooth jewelry; Bill told us he was bringing some interesting souvenirs from the goblins. I, of course, was the only one interested in hearing Bill's tales. The rest wanted to hear all about dragons and Romania. And dragons. Typical.

Dragon…. It brought my thoughts back to Dra—Malfoy. I knew a bit of Latin so the mere mention of dragons dragged my mind to him. _Draco,_ of course, meant _dragon_ in Latin. I wondered if he knew any Latin. Then he'd know our password to the dorms was "key to love" translated. No doubt Dumbledore told McGonagall from his portrait. He always did have some barmy ideas.

I thought of Draco—er, Malfoy—again. _Gosh, I've got to stop calling him Draco! It was a bad idea to begin with. What if I said it to his face? No doubt he'd go ballistic. Just because someone's a war hero doesn't make him your best friend, Hermione! _Malfoy was always finicky when it came to his given name. Only a select few called him Draco, like that one Blaise Zabini, and Snape. Pansy just called him "Draaakeyyy" really obnoxiously. Merlin, the girl was dull. She couldn't take a hint! Or fifty...

I just couldn't keep my thoughts off him. He would be the one to decide whether the year would be pleasant or not. I decided to treat him the way he would treat me. A snobby Malfoy would mean a cruel Hermione, while a—dare I say it?—pleasant Malfoy would equal kind, or at least tolerating, Hermione.

Ginny, unfortunately, had a sixth sense that tipped her off about my thoughts. It was too annoying. She would make little innuendos and wink at me mischievously. No one picked up on her jokes, thank Merlin, but she was getting more outspoken every blasted day. I knew that a simple solution would be to stop thinking about him, but I couldn't.

There was something about him that always drew me in. I just couldn't put my finger on it… those hypnotic, steel-colored eyes? The shock of silky-looking platinum blonde hair? The mysterious demeanor that was just bursting with undiscovered secrets? I would say all of the above. I just hoped his personality would change, and perhaps become friendlier. I scoffed at the thought. _Ha. I only wish._

A loud _CRACK_ snapped me out of my reverie. I saw a stocky figure and a head of copper-hued, long, shaggy hair. Thick fireproof gloved hands were attached to scarred arms, crossed over a very muscular chest. This could only be Charlie Weasley.

Another _CRACK_ echoed through the room and a lankier, rock-and-roll sort of man stood beside Charlie. This one wore the bronze Weasley hair tied back into a ponytail. A dragon-tooth earring and dragon-hide jacket and boots were discernible. This, of course, was Bill Weasley.

"Oh, my boys!" I heard Mrs. Weasley shout. The next second, the plump woman rushed into the room and straight into Bill's arms.

"Hi, Mum. Try not to strangle me, alright?" Bill chuckled, turning red from his mother's bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, Billy! You haven't visited me in so long. I forgot how unruly your hair could be," Mrs. Weasley said slowly, carefully. "How about I give it a little trim…?"

Bill laughed. "No, Mum."

She sighed, and spotted Charlie. "Charlie! Oh, Charlie," she exclaimed as she pulled him in for a strangling hug. "Dragons treating you alright?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes, Mum. Just fine. Ol' Norberta's got her little newborn dragons, and Mason, our other Horntail, is just getting his fire. Really, I'm alright, Mum," Charlie laughed as Mrs. Weasley checked him for major burns.

"Well, nothing but a few scars, but oh well. That's what you get, Charles Weasley, for choosing _dragons._"

_Dragon…dragon…Draco…_ I mentally slapped myself. Oh, Merlin. What a week this was going to be!

Just then, the two eldest Weasleys spotted me. "Hermione!" they shouted, as if I were part of their family. I got up to greet them, a smile plastered to my face.

"Hi, Bill. Hi, Charlie," I said, extending a hand.

Charlie just laughed loudly. "No formalities necessary, Hermione. You're basically my sister," he said merrily as he pulled me in for a hug. I hugged him back, for his words held some comforting truth. The Weasleys were family.

"How are you?" I asked, pulling away. "How's Romania?"

"Just lovely. I'll tell you all about it, just as soon as I find the others," Charlie promised. "Upstairs, eh, Mum?"

"Yes, dear. Ron and Harry are in Ron's room, Percy in his, Ginny's in the garden, and George… Oh dear, where _is_ George?" Mrs. Weasley said fretfully.

Bill hugged me, and I could feel his shaggy hair brushing my forehead. I was only tall enough to reach his chin. "Ah, Hermione. Good to see you again," Bill said warmly. "Ron and Harry are taking care of you?"

I giggled slightly at the thought. "If by 'taking care of me,' you mean getting their sorry arses in danger and I have to rescue them, then yes. Ron and Harry are taking _very_ good care of me."

Bill was red with laughter. "Well, blimey. I'd better go knock some sense into those gits. Maybe Charlie and George can help…. And you can watch, Hermione. It ought to be interesting, especially if I get George to help me out," the eldest Weasley said thoughtfully.

I smiled. "Thanks, Bill. Why don't you go find them? Upstairs, in Ron's room. Oh, and Bill," I called to his retreating figure, "if you're really going to hex them a bit, ask Ginny to help. Her Bat-Bogey Hex kills."

Chortling, Bill nodded and left me. I was without distraction and left to my traitorous thoughts about a certain hypnotic Slytherin dragon. _Ugh._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-Learning to Cope**

August 31

_Dearest Minny,_

_ I've barely made progress, digging through this damned wall. But progress is progress, as you've always told me._

_ Thinking about you has become my lone refuge. It's easy to get away from this prison when all I ever do is think of you, of us together, of our love._

_ I'm only ever in here, in this bloody prison, in body. Mentally, in spirit, I'm with you. In the past. Before this big bloody mess._

_ The only thing keeping me alive is the hope that if—when—I escape, I'll find you, and we can run away. Start fresh. Just be together._

_Yours forever,_

_Draco_

I ran my long fingers through my hair exasperatedly. Blaise insisted I visit every day since the twentieth of August until tomorrow, September first, when we started seventh year. I'd desperately tried to get out of it, but Mother had backed Blaise up one hundred percent. Bloody Slytherins.

So, during those long days with Blaise, we'd pranked stupid and unsuspecting Muggles, wrote hate mail to poorly-kept Wizarding businesses, created fake Howlers to send to Potty and Weasel, and contemplated life with Granger. School life, of course. And it actually didn't seem so bad, aside from the fact that Granger was a Gryffindor.

I'd decided to try my hardest to get on her good side as fast as possible. My eighteenth birthday was fast approaching; a few months didn't seem like a very long time anymore. I needed Granger's help, hate as I may to admit it. I'd never actually say it aloud, though. Not if my highly valuable and immensely important life depended on it.

To win Granger's assistance, I'd show her that I wasn't interested in arguing. I didn't know how she'd take that, but considering the damn annoying-as-hell Gryffindor qualities she possessed, she'd be up for it.

Then, I'd tell her the situation. It would be a great learning experience, I'd tell her. I _knew_ for a fact that she wouldn't pass it up. This part of the plan was Blaise's "bloody brilliant" idea. His words, not mine.

Goody-goody Gryffindor Granger would help me convince the Ravenclaws to kiss me. Slytherins, of course, were no problem for me. They were all already practically jumping me every day, anyways. Hufflepuffs were so easy to manipulate, so it wouldn't take much effort on my part. It was the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors I had to worry about. I hoped fiercely that I wouldn't have to kiss any Gryffindors. Ravenclaws I could deal with. Hell, I'd be content if my mate turned out to be a Hufflepuff! But a damn Gryffindor? I'd probably die of shame anyway, even if I'd found my mate. Especially if it was Granger. Once this whole finding-my-mate business was over, I'd go back to treating her like the Mudblood rubbish she was.

When I said this, Blaise snorted. "You truly are a biased pureblood prat. No wonder the Gryffindors hate you with a passion. And by the way, you aren't even pureblood."

"Traitor," I murmured tauntingly. "Many of those Gryffindors have a secret burning love for me. Like Brown, the ditz, and her Indian friend. What's her name? Parish? Pattie? Patil? Ah, yes, Patil. Those two would just love to ravish me. Too bad I don't do Gryffindors."

Blaise regarded me suspiciously. "Oh? So why are you always so eager to talk to Granger? You're always picking fights with her. Firstly, you're basically _dying_ to hear her voice, fighting with her, just talking to her. Now this! You could have picked from the entire school to help you with your mate business, and you pick Granger. Draco, mate, you're just messed up."

I snorted. "Oh right, Blaise, sorry. I forgot, you'd do Gryffindors. How about that Weaselette? Jenny, her name was?"

"_Ginny,_" Blaise muttered. Then, more loudly, "Shut up, Draco. All of Hogwarts knows you're hiding behind your blood-status bigotry façade. If you were anyone but yourself, you'd do _any _Gryffindor. _Especially_ Granger. Now, enough of this banter. Perhaps you should write to her? Let her be aware of the circumstances. Better now than on the train; she'll be wary and suspicious of your suddenly kind demeanor. I mean, who wouldn't be?"

I considered this briefly. "Not a bad idea, mate. Alright, help me write this bloody letter."

_Granger,_ I wrote hesitantly.

_First, I'd like to congratulate you on becoming Head Girl. As you may or may not already know, I have been appointed as Head Boy this year. In order for this year to be a pleasant one, I'd like to_—I didn't know how to finish this. It was already awkward. Aha! —_start fresh._

_I'm sure you'd like to complete your Hogwarts days smoothly. I'd like to take this opportunity to_—I grit my teeth, hating this part—_apologize for the past. However, I want to _–ugh—_become friends, start and finish with a good slate._

_I truly hope you can find it in your admirable Gryffindor heart to accept my apology. In writing back, I'd take that as permission to call you Hermione. Please, I'd like for you to call me Draco, for us to be on a friendlier, first-name basis. I hope you will help me finish this school year agreeably._

_Regards,_

_Draco Abraxas Malfoy_

_PS Granger, do just accept this half-wit's apology. Your suspicions that I know are brewing in your mind are nothing to build on. My idiot best friend is serious. Thanks, -Blaise Zabini_

I glowered at him for the insulting addition to my letter, but allowed it this time. I was in a strangely good mood. I called to my handsome midnight owl, Apollo, and simply said "Hermione Granger." I was fully aware he'd know where to go. Before letting him fly, I also instructed him not to leave Granger's side until she replied. With that, Apollo took off into the midday sky.

"Well done, mate. I know that couldn't have been easy. Especially for you," Blaise chuckled.

"Yes, well," I said slowly, "I _do_ need her help. Best to get on her good side as soon as possible."

"And now," said Blaise dramatically, "we wait."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hey guys! Sorry it took me a while to update. The real world caught up with me XD. Hope you like this chapter! And a special thanks to **malteselover2930**, **Jayjay6671**, **seddielover12**, **Leviosascarlet116**, **theatrchy2004**, **Hesaluti**, **hhanchett**, **iqra-xx**, **ChloeDracoMalfoy**, and **leafysummers** for fave-ing, reviewing, and alerting!

**Chapter 5-Learning to Cope**

September 1

_Dearest Mr. Darcy,_

_ You're my other half. Quite literally, too. I don't know how I've managed for so long without you. _

_ I remember, once upon a time, the letter you sent to me. I was skeptical about it, not knowing if your intentions were as pure as your blood. Blaise's little addition helped, though. So, I guess you do owe the fool (I say this with love)._

_ It's a good thing I accepted. Even though it landed us in a mess, me in a wicked man's clutches, I'm happy with my choice. If it had been different, I'd maybe never have known your good side. I'd never have found my other half._

_I love you always,_

_Hermione_

** I was in a maze. How I got there, I couldn't remember. A voice in my head (or was it?) was taunting me. **_**Move, Mudblood! Go! You don't deserve even a millisecond of rest. Go!**_

** Tears stung at my eyes. I was forced to move away from my starting point. The gravelly path crunched under my feet ominously. Suddenly, I was aware of a pale hand clutching my own. I couldn't look to see its owner yet; the dream world wouldn't allow me. We were moving together. Now, the cold voice mocked him—I knew it was a man subconsciously—with me. **_**Traitor**_**, the voice accused,**_** you filthy traitor. How could you love a Mudblood? Ha! However, you have the audacity to blame it on your father and his genes. You are a disgrace. You and your dirty Mudblood wife!**_** I felt his hand tighten protectively on mine. So this man was my husband? Strange. A pureblood, by the sound of it.**

** This man led me through the maze easily. It seemed as though he'd even helped **_**build**_** the horrid thing. We reached the exit swiftly. I heard his laughter; it was triumphant. He squeezed my hand and wrapped his other arm around my waist lovingly and protectively. My scarred arms embraced him readily. My face was buried in his chest, so I didn't see his face yet. We stayed in each other's arms for quite a while, a worried, unspoken conversation occurring. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he pulled away. I mentally gasped when I saw his face, while my dream-self smiled with relief and adoration. **

** My husband was… **_**Draco Malfoy?**_

I awoke with a start. Draco Malfoy? My husband? Definitely mine, I knew, as my arms in the dream were scarred with the word "Mudblood" by Bellatrix Lestrange in Malfoy Manor. When Draco had been there. Watching.

How could I have married him? Of course, it was just a dream. But, the entire time, I'd felt it so acutely; it absolutely seemed more real than any other dream. It had felt like a premonition, a foretelling. I brushed these thoughts aside. _Oh well,_ I thought. _I'm probably just anxious about that letter he sent me, and the first day. Yes, that's it. Anxiety._

The letter had an air of mystery surrounding it. Draco had apologized? To me? Too good to be true. Blaise's little post-script made it more believable, though. Blaise Zabini wasn't obsessed with blood status like the other Slytherins. He was even friendly to some of us Gryffindors. Especially Ginny. Huh.

I'd replied rather hurriedly, and his owl wouldn't leave until the letter was secure. It'd read:

_Draco, _—I still felt awkward using his first name!—

_ Thank you for your kind letter. I'd like to congratulate _you_ on becoming Head Boy. A great feat, no doubt. Thanks for understanding that I'd like to complete my education smoothly; I'm glad you see my point, too!_

_ Of course I accept your apology, Draco. I imagine that can't have been easy, considering the mindset you grew up with. I truly appreciate your efforts into making this work. As for our partnership, I'd like to make this work out, as well. Perhaps we could meet in the Heads' compartment on the Hogwarts Express after the prefect orientation?_

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger_

_P.S. Blaise, you do seem like a kind Slytherin—I never thought it possible! I wonder if you'd like to get to know each other, as well? I'll see you at the prefect orientation. Best, H.G._

Soon, I'd find out if I'd been played for a fool. I doubted that Blaise was so coldhearted as to mock me. Malfoy, I knew, was more than capable. I worried still that this year would be a dreadful one.

I looked over to my packed trunk, decorated with Gryffindor colors through and through. I'd even magicked a red-and-gold scarf to never fall off. I wondered if the deadly combination of Gryffindor spirit, "muddy, dirty" blood, and too much intelligence was why people hated me. Perhaps it would have been different if I was a Ravenclaw. I was glad that I had been Sorted into Gryffindor, though. If not, then I'd have lost the chance to befriend Harry and Ron. I loved them; they'd become my brothers, my Wizarding family.

What was to become of that family now? We were already becoming distant. Harry and Ron were pursuing Ministry careers; Ginny and I were to finish at Hogwarts first. Of course, we'd all stick together, but how would we manage? Harry and Ron were Aurors; Ginny was going to become a Quidditch player; I personally wanted to become a Healer at St. Mungo's. We were all friends, except for Harry and Ginny, who were dating. But Harry and Ginny both had been less attached; I had a feeling that they were almost through. The War _had_ changed us all, but I refused to let myself think that our friendships would fizzle out.

Then, I began to wonder what new friendships could be formed. Perhaps Ginny, Blaise, Draco, and I could all connect. The Slytherins didn't seem half bad. Blaise hadn't fought with Voldemort; he hadn't fought at all, an uncharacteristically peaceful action for a Slytherin. Draco, as I now allowed myself to call him, had turned traitor against Voldemort. That made him alright, didn't it? Or maybe it was an act. For once, I was truly confused. I couldn't read as much as I wanted to from his letter. I had to wait for the train ride to try and gauge him properly.

I sighed and pushed all of these confusing thoughts away. I clambered out of bed and head to the shower. I couldn't afford any distractions at all. It was the first of September; my final year at Hogwarts was about to begin. I didn't know whether to be anxious, excited, sad, or ecstatic. I was content to remain engulfed in a big jumble of all four.

I allowed the warm water to soak away my worries. Sighing, I let my brain shut off for a few blissful minutes. This was rare, but the sensation of just not thinking, not worrying, not fretting, was absolutely worth it. Sometimes, I did too much analyzing, and to escape for a short while was terrific.

Too soon, I knew I needed to get out of the shower and get ready. Mr. Weasley had managed to book us some Ministry cars to King's Cross Station and Platform Nine and Three Quarters. I dressed in dark, torn Muggle jeans and a tee shirt depicting a sunset—my favorite shirt. I added a ring—my mother's platinum-and-ruby family band—and I was set. Oh, how I wished my own mum and dad could see me.

Voldemort's Death Eaters had indeed found them in Australia. They were tortured with the Cruciatus Curse mercilessly. But, bless their hearts, they refused to tell the Death Eaters anything, even though none of it would've been useful. They were left to die, mauled by the Sectumsempra curse.

Pushing these depressing thoughts aside, I grabbed my trunk and head downstairs. I could smell breakfast cooking, heard the popping and sizzling of the frying pan, could pick out definitive voices. I guessed that everyone but Ron was downstairs already.

"Good morning!" I said brightly, putting my trunk down carefully. I tried to be cheery and ignore the fact that it was the first year that the Golden Trio didn't go to King's Cross together. Of course, no such luck.

"Hey there, 'Mione. Isn't it strange, Ron and I not going with you and Ginny to Hogwarts?" Harry pointed out.

I forced a grin. "Yeah. But you _are_ coming for the Back-to-School Ball, right? It's new this year. I got a letter from McGonagall last week."

Harry grimaced. "Er, I don't know about that. But I'll try. You know how the Auror office is—we're rounding up all the Death Eaters, and it's busier than ever. Ron and I will escort you to the platform, and then we have to Apparate straight to the Ministry."

I sighed sadly. "All right, Harry. I do hope you'll come, though."

Just then, Ron burst into the kitchen. "Morning, all," he mumbled sleepily.

As Mrs. Weasley swooped in to fix Ronald's mismatched robes and untucked shirt, I made my way over to a sullen-looking Ginny Weasley.

"Hi, Gin," I greeted her softly. "Want to tell me what's on your mind?"

Wordlessly, she led me out to the backyard. We kicked away some pesky gnomes and sat down.

"It's Harry," she mumbled. "I don't think this'll work out. He's too much into his Auror work to take us seriously. I'm thinking about giving this a break; give him some time to relax. He's not ready. I can see that." She looked on the verge of tears.

"Oh, Gin…." I gave her a light hug and she caved, crying into my shoulder. "As an old Muggle saying goes, there are plenty of other fish in the sea. Harry Potter is not the only fish. I'm sure there are tons of boys who would _love_ to date you, Ginny. You're the beauty of Hogwarts!"

After a few moments, she straightened up. Ginny Weasley was nothing if not relentless. "You know what, 'Mione? You're right! I'll go find myself a new guy. I won't cry any more tears over Harry Potter. I mean," she said enthusiastically, "I know if I still feel anything romantic for him later, he'll come when he's ready."

I beamed. "That's the spirit, Ginerva Weasley. Now, what do you say we head in to eat a bite? I'm starving!"

Too soon, we were at Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, George, and I were teary—George was only sniffling because he was suffering the effects of a Bat-Bogey Hex from Ginny for calling her a "vapid little vixen." How he was surprised, I wasn't sure. Giving him a hug, I promised to visit him and Lee Jordan in the Hogsmeade branch of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

I enveloped Harry in a death hug next. "Oh, Harry!"I cried. "I'll miss you! It just won't be Hogwarts without you!"

Harry chuckled. "It'll still be Hogwarts, 'Mione. I'm sure you can find something interesting. Ginny will rescue you if you're buried in your books." I scowled. "Besides," he said quickly, "I'll visit often. Dumbledore's given me and Ron special permission to Floo from time to time."

"Good," I said imperiously. "Then you'll come to the Back-to-School Ball. If I can't find an escort, you'll be mine." I grinned.

Grinning back, Harry nodded. "Take care, Hermione."

Moving on to Ron, I crushed him in a hug, as well; I tried not to look at Ginny, who was talking solemnly but kindly to Harry. "So you'll be visiting, too?"

"Of course, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. "It'll be fine. You'll see us often enough, you'll be sick of us. And we'll owl each other. You'll make time for us, right?"

I laughed. "Only if you find time in your busy Auror schedule to owl me back."

Ron smiled warmly. "Good luck, Hermione. Not that you'll need it."

I smiled back, eyes brimming with tears. "Bye, Ron."

Ginny and I boarded the train. Waving and smiling, we waited until the Hogwarts Express had rounded the first turn to head into a compartment. Then, I remembered something.

"The Heads' and prefects' meeting!" I yelled suddenly. "Oh, Gin, come on! We've got to go!"

Racing down the train, we ran past old friends, new acquaintances, and familiar faces. We waved, but didn't stop to talk. We were too intent on getting to the prefects' compartment.

Little did we know, we were racing towards the start of a _very_ interesting year.

**A/N:** How did you like it? It seemed to drag in my opinion. And I know it took a while for me to update, but do you know what makes me update faster? Reviews! Click the little link down there to do so!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** I realize that I haven't posted any chapters with disclaimers, and I will probably continue to forget, so this is for every chapter in the story ****Learning to Cope****: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliates. All of that belongs to J.K. Rowling and some to Warner Bros.**

**Chapter 6—Learning to Cope**

September 1

_Dearest darling Minny,_

_ Oh, how I long for the day when I can hold you again. When I can feel you in my arms, protect you, care for you, love you, kiss you. Just as I did at Hogwarts and years after._

_ I still remember the day you—quite literally—stampeded into my life. For the first time, I _really_ saw you. On that fateful first day of our last year, during the memorable train ride to a place we long knew as "home."_

_ That was quite the day. Never in my life will I forget the way we talked for hours, the way my name rolled off your tongue. I loved it. I still do. I love _you.

_Always yours,_

_Draco_

Blaise and I, along with twenty-two other prefects, waited exasperatedly for the arrival of our last prefect and Head Girl. The Mudblood and blood-traitor were ten damned minutes late! I was angry, but let nothing show. The signature blank Malfoy mask was perfectly in place. As I looked around, I realized that I only knew a grand total of five of the prefects' names: from Slytherin, Blaise and Astoria Greengrass; from Ravenclaw, Lisa Turpin (I thought of turnips) and Terry Boot (who smelled like an old black rubber boot, quite fittingly); and from Gryffindor, Junie Weasley (I hoped—or rather, thought, as I could've cared less). I didn't bother learning the Hufflepuffs or any of the others, for that matter. I figured Granger would have that down pat.

Finally, Granger and the Weaselette burst into the room, red-faced and huffing. It seemed as though they'd run the length of the train.

"At long last," I muttered. "Hermione," I said to her with a nod, addressing her as we'd agreed.

"Draco," she replied breathily, still winded. "Sorry about that. Completely slipped my mind."

"It's alright, as long as you're ready to begin now. The sooner the better," I said in a pleasant tone.

She nodded, and together we turned to face the prefects. The Hufflepuffs' jaws were on the ground; the Ravenclaws' eyes were as wide as saucers. No doubt, they were shocked by the friendly, casual exchange. It was really comical, actually.

"Welcome, all," I heard Granger say formally. I smirked at each and every prefect individually; all but Blaise, Astoria, and the Weaselette flinched. How amusing.

"It's so good to see you all here. I _do_ have to call roll, though," Granger continued, rolling her eyes. "Now, when I call your name, reply with _'Hello.'_ Susan Bones?"

"Hello," a girl Hufflepuff said.

"Terry Boot?"

"Hello, Hermione," Smelly Boy said warmly.

"Dennis Creevey?"

"Hiya, Hermione!" a boy Gryffindor said enthusiastically. Granger grinned at him, then continued.

"Astoria Greengrass?"

"Hello," Astoria said, eyes frigid while giving the Head Girl a once-over. I zoned out easily as she called many others. Then, she nudged my arm as she called,

"Ernie Macmillan?"

"Hey there, Hermione," a boy Hufflepuff said kindly.

"Lisa Turpin?"

"Hello," Turnips said in a singsong voice.

"Ginny Weasley?"

"Now, was that _really_ necessary? You basically dragged me here yourself!" Weaselette quipped teasingly.

"And Blaise Zabini?"

"Well, hello, Granger," my best friend said in a suave voice. "Or can _I _have the privilege of calling you Hermione, too?"

Granger smiled sheepishly. "We can talk later, the four of us," she said, glancing at me and Weaselette. It was obviously news to the Weasley; her face turned almost as fiery red as her hair. I felt that this was an appropriate time to step in.

"Yes, well. Thanks, Hermione, for kicking off the meeting." I glanced around the room regally. "As you all should know, I'm Draco Malfoy. You may address me as Malfoy, or maybe even Sir." I smirked at the thought. "But absolutely _never_ 'Draco' or I swear I will hex you into oblivion. Only a select few may call me Draco, and sadly, most of you kids don't have the privilege. "

Shocked looks spread like wildfire. I could almost see the gears turning in their heads. To clarify who had the honor, I nodded at Granger, Blaise, and the Weaselette. The others' eyes widened.

"Ahem," Granger said loudly. "Thanks, Draco. And hi, everyone! I'm Hermione Granger, but you can all call me Hermione, if you like." She smiled at the group, but cast a dark glare my way. "I'm looking forward to working with each and every one of you."

The two of us took turns explaining duties, patrols, and 'power policies,' as Granger referred to the fairness rules. We did work well together; in a little less than an hour, we were done.

"Well, it seems as if that's it, everyone. Good-bye," I said curtly. Granger glared at me.

"Thank you all, guys. I'll see you at our first meeting. Two weeks!" she called as they all filed out of the compartment.

"Well done, Hermione, Draco. You've certainly got them all under control," Blaise said.

"Yeah!" agreed Weaselette. Blaise flushed faintly, but I was the only one who noticed. Making a mental note to harass him later, I turned to Weaselette and struck up a mild Quidditch conversation. She was rather learned in the subject, and could hold an interesting conversation. I was impressed, and _that_ was no small feat; I doubted even Heracles could pull it off.

As Granger and Blaise talked, I waited calmly, listening to Weaselette explain a joke candy to me. From her prankster brother, no doubt. I never told anyone, but I held a sliver of respect for him. He'd made a grand exit in my fifth year. He'd had flair; I'd always respected that in a person.

In ten minutes' time, Blaise and Granger rose and shook hands, smiling. Weaselette and I did the same, though it was still a tad forced. Luckily, Blaise turned to her and said, "Hey, Ginny. Aren't you famished? Let's go buy some sweets. On me."

Weaselette, looking flustered that Blaise knew her name _and_ had just blatantly asked her out (though he made it seem only friendly), followed him rapidly. Face flushed, she smiled brilliantly at him and engaged him in conversation. They'd subtly and conveniently left me and Granger alone. Sly dogs.

"Uh…." said Granger hesitantly. "Well, good job with the prefects, Draco. They all seem to fear—I mean, _respect_ you," she said. A smile was playing at her full lips.

"Funny, Hermione. You seem to know them all well enough. Except the Slytherins, especially Astoria. She's a cold little bint; it's got something to do with unrequited love for me. You know, like all of the girls in the school." I smirked.

She laughed. "We _are_ supposed to be getting to know each other, remember? So do tell me, where do you get your massive ego?"

"I'll tell you if you let me know how in the name of Merlin you manage to live with all that information crammed in your cranium. Really, I'm afraid you'll explode soon."

We talked for hours, staying in the Heads' compartment. I bought us sweets and we ate and talked and talked and talked. About home, about school, about Houses, about magic. I lost myself in conversation easily, as she was so amicable and easy to talk to. After a bit, we came to the topic of friends and enemies. Immediately, I could tell there was something on her mind.

"So…" she began, obviously uncomfortable, "what made you write to me? I can't say I wasn't…erm… _disconcerted._ Please, answer me honestly; I truly need to know."

I smirked, but it wasn't cold and cruel. It was more amused. "Honestly, Hermione? I didn't want my glory year fraught with pitiful arguments. It's enough that the past six and a half years were. Who needs all the animosity? Besides, I never cared about the blood-purity," which was not a total lie, "it was mostly my father. But he's dead, so I'm done with all that."

Granger's face was ashen. "Oh, Draco," she whispered sympathetically. "I'm so sorry."

Shocked, I laughed out loud. "Why are you sorry? I'd think that you'd be dancing with Potty and Weasel right now, celebrating. _I'm_ certainly not sorry. When he died, I would've jumped for joy, if Malfoys ever did such a juvenile thing." She snorted derisively. Her face softened quickly, though.

"But…. This is your _father_ we're talking about! Surely you can't be _quite_ as okay with it as you seem?"

"Ah, but Hermione, I am. All I have to say to that evil old bastard is, 'Good riddance!'"

She gaped. I couldn't help but snigger at her face. It was priceless. Then, Granger abruptly scowled at me. She'd obviously been waiting for me to provoke her or mock her.

"Oh, I can't _believe_ this! Only a few hours on a _train_ and I've got myself _deluded_ that you, Draco Arsehole Malfoy, had _changed!_ I was just _trying_ to be nice, to get along with you!" I smirked, entertained by her ranting and rambling.

"Oh, how I'd just _love_ to slap that _horrid_ smirk off your _arrogant, slimy face!_ I feel so _stupid!_ Ugh! I should have _known_ you hadn't changed! You're still a _rude, conceited_ ponce!" She glowered while I smirked tauntingly. "_Ugh!_" she yelled. "You _stupid_ git! Why? Why do you _need _to be so—so—so _cruel!_ Of course, it doesn't _matter_, it's just the _Mudblood!_ That's _it!_ I've had about _enough_ of your awful ways! I'm _leaving!_" I drew the line there. I needed her.

As Granger made to open the door, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her away, into the middle of the compartment. She had stopped talking, and the fiery red her face had been while yelling had faded to a fierce blush in her cheeks. I realized how close I was standing to her; it was a bit too close for comfort, definitely invading her personal space. Disgusting. I didn't back off, though, because I had the upper hand. Besides, it felt strangely… right. _Wait, what?_

"Calm down, lioness. I was teasing. Thank you for your sympathies, but I've managed with the grief. Actually, I have no pain at all. Like I said before, good riddance. I hated the old coot, anyways."

Granger's face was still flushed with embarrassment at my holding her so close and (I liked to think) a burning passion. "Alright, alright!" she exclaimed. "Just let me go. I'm getting too relaxed with you. I'm still not sure about _this,_ you know?" She waved her hand in the little space between us to illustrate her point. "I'll see you in the Entrance Hall later."

With that, she twisted out of my grasp and ran down the train towards Weaselette and Loony Lovegood, who were waiting by a compartment for her. Blaise joined me in the Heads' compartment.

"So how was Granger?" he asked, nosy as ever. I was positive the bugger had seen how close I'd held her. To verify my thoughts, he said, "Talk about an invasion of her 'me bubble,' eh?"

I glowered. "Oh, shut up, Blaise. Did you shag Weaselette? Is that why you're so smug?"

He glared at me. "_No_, Ginny and I talked about a lot of things, Quidditch included. She's really very smart. She's captain of the Gryffindor team, as well."

Smirking at his admiring face, I said, "Alright. So, do you want to come to the Heads' dorms tonight? We can pull an all-nighter, and I'll _escort_ you back to the dungeons at midnight. Granger will probably bring Weaselette, too," I added as an afterthought.

He shrugged nonchalantly, but the gleam in his eyes gave him away. "Sure, mate. Why not?"

I grinned to myself. Suddenly, with Blaise and this newfound truce, I was strangely comfortable with the idea of living with Hermione Granger. _What was that?_

**A/N: **How was that chapter? Too chummy? I thought so too. I added Hermione's rant to show how paranoid she is. What do you think? There'll be three more girls, hand-holding, Professor McGonagall, and House Unity in the next chapter. In the meantime, r…e…v…i…e…w… Pretty please!

xoxo,

Karlie


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, guys! To be honest, I have two reasons: HOMECOMING WEEK! No, I didn't go to the dance but it was fun nonetheless. And my second reason is that I was punishing you! I was really disappointed by the review count last chapter. I'm not the kind of gal who will demand a specific number of reviews, but please don't make me into one! Thanks to all of you who did review-this chapter is dedicated to you!**

**In other news, I'm looking for a beta reader, but a) I don't know how to "enlist" one and b) nobody's interested! ;( If you'd like to be my beta, please PM me!**

**Without further ado….**

**Chapter 7-Learning to Cope**

September 1

_My love, Mr. Darcy,_

_ I've spent almost all of my time in this wretched cell thinking. Of course, that's not unusual, for me especially. But, unlike our younger years, I am spending all my time thinking about you. About us._

_ Our time together is what I call "my Golden years." Although, with a name like that, you'd think that I am talking about my time with my lovably idiotic friends, Harry and Ronald. But I am referring to you, my darling. You, my one love, eternally present in my heart._

_ I'm especially fond of that very first year. It was, coincidentally, our first and last-first of our relationship, last of our schooling. It was pure bliss. I loved it. I love you still. I miss you._

_Forever,_

_Hermione_

After escaping from Draco and the Heads' compartment, we only had about an hour before we reached my beloved Hogwarts. Ginny, Luna, and I hurried off to the girls' bathroom to change into our school robes. I spied Draco on the way. He winked at me and smirked as I blushed. I scowled darkly at him, and turned away.

The entire time changing, pinning on my Head Girl badge, trying to tame my wild mass of curls, and charming my hair to fall in loose waves, I thought about Draco. He seemed so much friendlier now. I was a tad too comfortable in his presence after our little chat session. I needed to guard myself against him; he was up to something, I could tell. And I had a sneaking suspicion that whatever he was planning wasn't going to end well for either of us.

Soon enough, the Hogwarts Express eased to a stop. As I stepped off the train and into the night, I smiled up at the castle. _Home_, I thought. _This is my home_. It was bittersweet, seeing the place I loved most, knowing it was my last year.

Ginny, Luna, Ernie Macmillan, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, and I got into a carriage together, flinching at the skeletal horses pulling the carriage along. Almost all the War survivors could see the thestrals now. Of course, it would've been hard _not_ to witness death; it would only make sense that the frightening horse-like creatures were now visible.

The six of us talked amicably during the carriage ride to the castle. Neville and Luna held hands the entire time; they had been dating ever since the downfall of Voldemort. When they announced it to us officially, Ginny and I squealed with delight (well, Ginny squealed while I smiled warmly, congratulating them), and Ernie and Seamus clapped a beaming Neville on the back.

In only about ten minutes, the carriages rolled to a halt in front of Hogwarts Castle. The many towers loomed overhead threateningly, but many of the older students, myself included, grinned widely up at them. The castle was nearly fully restored after the Battle of Hogwarts. Walking inside the Entrance Hall, everything looked nearly perfect. Even Peeves was back to his usual shenanigans. I spotted him trying to overturn a vase on a fourth-year Hufflepuff. Rolling my eyes, I rescued the boy from the poltergeist and continued towards the Great Hall.

I remembered that Professor McGonagall wanted a grand entrance for the Head students, so I ushered the younger ones into the Hall rapidly. The corridors quickly emptied until it was just Draco and me. Standing in front of the massive doors side-by-side, I felt a strange pull to grasp his hand. I guessed he did too, because his left hand twitched and made to hold my right. Unthinkingly, I obliged, just as I heard Professor McGonagall announce, "Please welcome our Head Boy and Girl, Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy!"

I gave Draco a quick smile, and then the doors swung open. It was dead silent. Apparently, everyone had been expecting an all-out duel, not hand-holding, no matter how friendly it was. Feeling suddenly shy, I dropped his hand and felt blood rush to my cheeks, undoubtedly coloring my face a burning red. I snuck a peek at Draco and saw that he had a smirk plastered on his face. I smiled at the students, and together we strolled down the walkway. When it came time to part ways to our respective House tables, we turned to each other, shook hands, and then proceeded to take our seats. Still, it was silent. Then out of nowhere, someone applauded. Then more, and soon enough the entire Hall echoed with applause. I blushed even more. My gaze slowly traveled to Draco at the Slytherin table. He caught my eye and smirked in an amused way. I ducked my head and turned to talk to Ginny, but I watched the green-and-silver table from the corner of my eye. The Sorting and feast seemed to drag on forever.

After an eternity, the Welcome Feast was over. I was fuller than I'd been since…. Well, since the end of sixth year, two whole years ago! I made to leave with Ginny, but I saw Professor McGonagall waving me down. Draco was standing beside her already, looking utterly bored. I beamed proudly at Professor McGonagall as she led us to our dormitory. We walked past throngs of reunited students in silence. I smiled kindly at the other students; Professor McGonagall strode past authoritatively; and Draco scowled at whoever _dared _to cross his path. We wove through groups of mingling students, traveled past portraits of drunken monks. We took narrow hallways and hidden corridors. When the Headmistress stopped, I realized that our dorms were protected by a group of gentle-looking maidens in a small booth.

"Hello Bridget, Camille, Meaghan. These are our new Heads," the Headmistress announced proudly. She pushed both myself and Draco in front, very close together, and Draco took my hand again unconsciously. He didn't seem to notice. "Miss Hermione Granger," the Transfiguration teacher introduced. I smiled shyly. "And Mister Draco Malfoy." He simply acknowledged the maidens boredly. They giggled girlishly and began to whisper. I heard snippets of their conversation like, "Oh, wow! Most handsome Head Boy ever!" "Yes, definitely. He's a good-looking one!" "My, that Miss Granger is one lucky girl to have a guy like him!" I stopped listening here, a brilliant blush staining my cheeks. Draco noticed and cocked an eyebrow, but I shook my head furiously. I tried to distance myself from him self-consciously, dropping his hand.

"Ahem," Professor McGonagall cut in. Camille, Meaghan, and Bridget were instantly silent. "Thank you. _Clavis amoris_," the old witch said clearly. Slowly, dramatically, the three maidens' portrait eased open.

I cautiously stepped inside after my professor, Draco behind me. I heard him whisper, "Lumos," and followed his lead. Within a minute, we'd found the light switch and were bathed in a cool glow. I gasped. Draco, on the other hand, snorted.

"This is it?" he asked incredulously. "It's-"

"_Spectacular_," I finished, glowering at him. "Absolutely amazing."

And, truly, the room _was _glorious. The common room was richly furnished and decorated in a combination of Slytherin and Gryffindor colors. A silver sofa was against a gold-painted wall. Two scarlet armchairs were placed on either side of a grand fireplace. An emerald-green wall accented the room nicely. Three small end tables were beside the sofa, and next to each armchair. A large wooden table was directly in the middle. Honestly, this room was _fantastic_.

"And here, " announced the Headmistress, standing at the top of a lovely staircase near three doors, "are your rooms. Yes, they are separate rooms, presumably to your pleasure. However, the bathroom here," she gestured to a middle door, "links the two. If this concerns either of you, you may obviously cast protective charms." The old witch made to leave. At the last minute, she turned back. "Oh, and lastly, thank you for that wonderful display of House unity earlier. Truly fabulous." She left us with a penetrating gaze, much like Professor Dumbledore would have.

Awed, I walked up the stairs opposite the entrance. Three doors led to three rooms. One had a plaque that read "Head Boy;" the one in the middle was the bathroom, I remembered; and the last one on the right had a plaque which read "Head Girl." I opened the last one and stepped inside.

I gasped. The room was more like a large suite. A queen-sized bed on the right wall had a fluffy red comforter adorning it. Next to it was an oak nightstand and oil lamp, and my trunk was on the floor beside it. The far wall had a very large window with a small perch, perfect to sit on. That's exactly what I did, and once again, my breath was taken away. I had a perfect view of the school grounds. The garden fields, currently abandoned; the shady trees where students loved to relax; the midnight blue lake, glittering in the moonlight; and the eerie Forbidden Forest, extending farther than I could see. It was quite the sight from here. All of a sudden, a balcony appeared outside my window. I reached for the window, curious, when a handle popped into place on the side. I opened the window like a door and walked out into the night.

Cool evening air hit me, sweet and refreshing. The view was even more stunning from here. I looked to my left and saw Draco. He was standing on a balcony of his own, arms outstretched like wings. Feeling my gaze on him, his hands snapped down to his sides and his head whipped around to look at me. I beamed at him, exuberant. The corners of his mouth twitched, but he put on his blank Malfoy mask and nodded, then went back into his bedroom. Instantaneously, his balcony vanished.

I still had to inspect the bathroom, so I followed Draco's lead and reentered my bedroom. Looking back, I saw that the balcony was no longer there, just like Draco's.

On the left hand wall, opposite the massive bed, I saw a huge oak desk with oil lamps resting atop it, unlit. I lit them with a wave of my wand and then noticed a door beside the desk, directly across from a fireplace I just noticed, probably two feet away from the bed. Turning the knob, I opened the door and walked through it.

A magnificent two-sink area was what I first saw. Then, a claw-foot tub big enough to lie out in. Turning my head, I saw a grand shower, already containing an array of hair-care products and shampoos-Draco's, I assumed, giggling to myself. Lastly, there was a small stall-like area for the toilet. Two doors led to Draco's room and the common room. I strode over to the sinks and noticed that one was already littered with hair gel and combs. Laughing softly, I placed my toothbrush, toothpaste, facial wash, and what little makeup I owned in the drawers by the untouched sink. I set my small variety of perfumes and lotions on top, and contentedly turned back to my bedroom. Suddenly hit by the exhaustion of a long first day, I collapsed on my bed, crawled under the very warm comforter, and was soon fast asleep.

I woke up the next morning content and well-rested. A beam of sunlight was streaming through the window. My Muggle alarm clock, bewitched to work on the school grounds, read five-thirty AM. Sighing, I rolled out of bed and head over to a new dresser that had appeared overnight, and I noticed, frowning, that the house-elves had already put my clothes in the drawers. Examining my rat's nest of hair, I decided to take a shower and wash the mane with my special mixture of shampoo and Sleekeazy's Hair Potion. After a quick drying spell, my hair fell in soft, cascading waves that ended right above my bum. Grabbing an ordinary scarlet blouse and a black skirt that I'd borrowed from Ginny, I hurriedly dressed over that in Gryffindor robes, pinned on my Head Girl badge, slipped on my mum's ring, and nearly sprinted to the library.

I entered the all-too-familiar room happily. Madam Pince gave me a small smile, and I made my way back to the Muggle literature section. I selected _Romeo and Juliet, _a personal favorite, and _Pride and Prejudice._ I sat down, pleased, and began Shakespeare first.

Two blissfully silent hours later, I closed the first book and made to grab Jane Austen's work, but a strong, pale hand grabbed my wrist. A strange, indescribable warmth flooded through me, emanating from where his skin touched mine. Unthinkingly, I smiled, reveling in the sweet feeling. But when I looked up at the person, my grin was immediately replaced by a cold scowl. How did Draco Malfoy cause this purely happy feeling? Why did he have to come and ruin my perfect peaceful morning?

"Hello, Hermione. Somehow I knew I'd find you here," Draco said with a smirk.

I glared at him. "What could you possibly want from me, Draco?_An hour_ before breakfast, on the first day of class, I might add?"

His face quickly became somber as he dropped into a chair across from me. It wasn't a carefully contained mask; it was a humble expression. Just the look was enough for me to stop glowering and become concerned.

"Draco?" I said softly. "What's the matter?"

Molten silver eyes looked up to meet warm chocolate ones. I found myself gazing deeply into his gorgeous orbs, and he seemed to be doing the same. Then, clearing his throat, Draco broke the beautiful spell and began to speak.

"Well, Hermione, I…." He definitely looked uncomfortable. "There's a bit of a…er…_situation._ And I need your help."

I gaped wordlessly at him. _Draco Malfoy?_ In need of _my_ help? I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and then nodded carefully at Draco. "Go on."

"This will be a bit overwhelming at first, I'd assume. But it is an excellent learning experience." Here, my interest piqued. "You see, Hermione, I'm not completely human. My father was a Veela, making me half-Veela." He looked at me, gauging my reaction. The only indications of surprise were raised eyebrows and wide eyes. Nodding as if he expected this, Draco continued.

"I need to find someone, Hermione. It's not as easy as you might think, because it's not just anyone. I don't even know who it is. I need to find someone who would be willing to give themselves to me, to accept me as me. I need to find a mate. My Veela genes will tell me when it's her, but I need to find her soon. Do you know why?" I shook my head, too stunned to say anything. "When a Veela turns eighteen, they need to have found their mate. The consequences are, quite literally, deadly. I only have until June to find her. It's not as far away as I once thought."

Perplexed, I managed to squeak out, "So where do I come in?"

He smirked, and a chill of foreboding ran through me. "See, Hermione, I know she's at Hogwarts, and the genes wouldn't…_accept_ anyone more than two years younger than me, and absolutely no one older. M mother said that the best way to know for sure who she is is to kiss her. Here's where you come in-"

"WHAT?" I nearly shouted, unable to control the reflex reaction. "Draco, I-I'm sorry, but I-I mean, I hardly get along with you. I-I can't-can't kiss you!" It sounded pathetic, even to my ears.

He laughed, and I relaxed somewhat. "Don't worry, I'm not asking you to-yet," he added, smirking at my shocked expression. "I need you to help me persuade the Ravenclaws into giving me a chance. Did you know that a lot of them don't like me? Anyway, I've already tried all the Slytherins, kissed all of the 'eligible' ones, but no such luck. I'm going to try Hufflepuff House next. Today, actually, after lunch." I felt my jaw drop idiotically, saw him smirk wider, and then he continued. "So, will you be able to sway the Ravenclaws by tonight after dinner?"

My seemingly Stupefied brain managed to get me to say, "Wait just one minute! I haven't agreed to _anything_ yet!"

In an instant, the somber look was back on his face and my chilled heart thawed rapidly. "Hermione…. Do you see what's at stake here? I could _die!_" A hint of desperation crept into his voice, unsettling me greatly. This was, without a doubt, a much different Draco Malfoy than the one who tormented me all those years. "Now, Hermione, I know I haven't been the kindest person ever," he continued as if he'd used Legilimency on me, "but you wouldn't let someone innocent die before their time? Even me?"

That was the ticket. I knew he knew it, too, because his 'desperate' face now had some careful controlled qualities about it. I sighed.

"Alright, Draco. I think I should have them by tonight. Where should they meet you?"

He smirked, but it lacked maliciousness. Of course, it was never a smile; he would always smirk, or sneer, or have on a blank face. I began to imagine a smile on his face. It was much more becoming than any of his ghastly expressions….

The sound of his voice snapped me out of my reverie. _That was bizarre. What _was _that?_ "How about the Room of Requirement?" he offered. "The Fiendfyre didn't destroy it-I checked," he informed me. I shuddered at the memory of trying desperately to escape the cursed fire. Draco went on, "Would you like to join us? You can wait till the end. If you want, we can…_talk._" He smirked seductively and wriggled his eyebrows, leaning across the table towards me. I knew he was teasing, but I jumped out of my seat, heart pounding. I didn't know why he had this effect on me, and no doubt it was frightening. But now, I had to get away.

"Oh, look at the time! I should go, I told Ginny that I'd meet her by Gryffindor Tower. I'll see you later, Draco! Don't forget, we have patrols tonight, two hours after dinner! I'll meet you in the common room to discuss…this… midway through lunch. Bye!" I spoke hurriedly and then rushed out, leaving a frowning, confused half-Veela behind.

**A/N: I told you that Hermione borrowed a skirt from Ginny-remember that! The next chapter includes snogging, flirting, and a brand-new OC, too…Love it? Hate it? Suggestions, questions, comments, concerns? Please review! If the number is depressingly low, I'll demand a specific amount… :( Even though I don't want to be like that. Love you all!**

**xoxo,**

**Karlie**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to Leviosascarlet166, KeepMovingForward, seddielover12, droreo3344, Talis Ruadair, and DZAuthor AKA DZMom for reviewing; to DZAuthor AKA DZMom, Leviosascarlet166, KeepMovingForward, droreo3344, 2coolwriter, PROCRASTINATOR TOMORROW, Talis Ruadair, me3cats, heyhellogoodbyee, and zombiesasquash for adding to story alert; and to All Hallows eve baby, TwilightFFGirl, droreo3344, bookworm763, trulyaravenclaw, PROCRASTINATOR TOMORROW, SamiSixx-Nine, CKerbo, zombiesasquash, and Moalauritsen for adding to favorites.**

**I'll see you guys at the bottom—brace yourselves. :)**

**Chapter 8-Learning to Cope**

September 1

_My sweet Minny,_

_You know, I think my subconscious was aware that you were _'the one'_ long before we realized it. I think I knew, unaware, that fact from the first day of classes, in the library. Now that I think about it, I think _you_ knew it, too. At least, your body did; you were always antsy around me. I knew that not even the most brilliant witch at Hogwarts was immune to my charm._

_At least now, we're together in spirit. I miss you so much. Sometimes (and you'll never get me to admit this aloud) I cry thinking of you. Of Vivienne, who is probably safe with Blaise and your friend Mrs. Zabini. I miss you and Viv so much. And I swear to you, my love, I _will_ return to you and her._

_I am always yours._

_Draco_

**oOoOoOo**

As Hermione (since when did I think of her by her first name?) ran off, I thought about the surge of warmth I'd felt when I'd touched her. What _was_ that? And the mysterious need to be with her? It didn't feel….human. More like Veela; I could tell because that was the romantic part of me that I'd probably never reveal. I decided to write to Mother immediately. When it was finished, it read:

_Dear Mother,_

_I hope you're doing well. I have some things I'd like to discuss with you. I know Apollo is secure, but I don't think it'd be safe to disclose in a letter. I doubt Dumbledore will refuse me a small favor, seeing as he knows the situation. Either way, I will Floo you at seven thirty PM on Thursday, September fifth._

_Your son,_

_Draco Abraxas Malfoy_

Sufficiently satisfied with this, I head off to the Owlery and sent the letter with Apollo. Then, I slowly ambled back down to the Great Hall to usher students one way or another. Seeing as there were still forty-five minutes and the halls were deserted, I walked into the dining room. Unsurprisingly, the only person there was none other than Hermione Granger. She was seated at the Gryffindor table with her Arithmancy book propped up on her goblet. I strode over and took a seat. She didn't notice me, so I decided to change that.

"Hello, Hermione," I whispered tauntingly in her hear. She jumped and I smirked.

Glaring, she said furiously, "Malfoy! What on _Earth_ do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, no, darling!" I said, feigning hurt. "What have I done for you to call me by my surname? Can't a man just sit by a lovely lady?" Just to freak her out, I held her had to my heart, both of my own hands over hers. I was strong enough to keep her from pulling away. "You will _always_ be Hermione to me, sweet," I whispered in my best sexy voice.

A new mixture of warmth and contentedness filled me, radiating from where my pale skin touched her slightly darker flesh. I was suddenly aware of how close my face was to hers, how two spots of a rosy blush colored her cheeks, how she was staring into my eyes, how my gaze slipped to her full, slightly parted lips….

Then, faster than Potty could say "Protego," Hermione was on her feet, a good ten feet away from me. She looked properly disturbed, about as bewildered as I felt. My stare fell to her legs, and my eyes bulged. Was she _aware_ that her skirt was utterly inappropriate? It only fell halfway down her thigh, and I was alright with the new arrangement; I was positive that she had no clue how she looked to a teenage boy like me.

"I've…uh…. I need to go…apply makeup! I'll…er…see you around." She turned, obscuring my fantastic view, and rushed out of the Hall.

I knew her excuse was a complete and utter load of Dungbombs, but I let her go, a bit unnerved. I rose slowly from the Gryffindor table and made for the Slytherin one. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a glint by the table setting Hermione had been sitting at. Looking over, I saw a decent-looking platinum band with rubies encrusted in it. Figuring that it was probably Hermione's, I pocketed it to return to her at our little rendezvous**(1)** halfway through lunch.

**oOoOoOo**

As the Great Hall gradually filled for breakfast, I found myself seated between Blaise and Theodore Nott. Pansy appeared just then, looking none-too-thrilled about the seating arrangement. Glowering at my two best friends, she took the seat across from me and leaned in anxiously.

"Draakeyy," she whined annoyingly. "Why were you holding hands with the Mudblood yesterday? I'm crushed! Heartbroken!" I rolled my eyes. "And now everybody's saying that you two are, Salazar forbid, _dating!_"

I sat up at that. Dating? Me? Granger? _What?_ My brain couldn't even form coherent sentences. Indeed, I heard bits of conversation on this intriguing topic everywhere, now that I was listening.

"Yeah, he hooked up with her after Voldy died!"

"They've been secretly seeing each other for _years!_ They've only just acted the enemy part to keep it under wraps!"

"I heard Malfoy _proposed!_"

"I heard him and Granger have a secret lovechild!"

"Well, _I _heard that he's fancied her for _years,_ and they've only just gotten together. Poor sap has been pining forever!"

Furious, I stormed away from the Slytherin table. I saw a curly-haired Gryffindor with a giant backpack ahead of me, and I rushed to catch up to her.

"Hermione!" I yelled angrily once we were safely away from the buzzing Great Hall. "Have you heard these outrageous rumors?"

"No, Draco. I've just gone temporarily dear and have no bloody idea what you're talking about!" she said bitingly. "Of course I've heard them! Apparently, we got together at a _wild_ party, I'm pregnant with your child, and you've proposed three times. Talk about persistent, eh?" And suddenly, the stress caught up, and we were laughing hysterically.

"So…ridiculous! How...do they…think… of such rubbish?" she panted, clutching at her sides.

"I don't know, Ha…out of _hand-holding_!"I chuckled. "Preposterous."

Then, I realized what we were doing. The two of us, Granger and Malfoy, in an open hallway, laughing like old pals. I wondered how it would seem to an onlooker—strange, suspicious, and _definitely_ gossip-worthy. Out of the blue, I grabbed her hand and pulled her into an old, seldom used classroom. I locked the door and turned to her.

"So, what shall we do about this crazy gossip?" I asked, as if nothing unusual had just occurred.

She looked bewildered, but thoughtful. "Well, for starters, we should revert back to the 'Granger-Malfoy' address. Less suspicious, you know?"

I nodded. "But do you think that will be enough? I don't think that will pacify them. Merlin knows Brown and Patil can twist even a wayward glance into a romance novel."

She laughed, a soft, musical, lilting sound. I kind of liked it. _No, Draco! Shut up!_ "Yes, I know," she said, shaking me from my internal struggles. "But do you plan on making the Veela situation public knowledge?"

I considered this for a moment, and then shook my head. "I don't need more girls chasing me around, trying to convince me of their worth. I have enough already," I said egotistically.

She rolled her eyes. "Well then, we've got to find your mate soon. Once you've got her, make her your girlfriend. That will shut them up."

I nodded at her. "But now, Granger, we've got to get out of here unseen."

Granger looked around, suddenly very aware of our current location. "Oh, Merlin, Malfoy! Why did you drag me in here? Just bloody terrific!" I realized that I'd only ever heard her curse twice, and both today. _Goody-two-shoes._ "Now I've got to leave and who knows who will see? That's just what we need!" She threw her arms up in frustration, turning away from me. My stressed-out brain suddenly reminded me of something.

I grabbed her wrist and twisted her so she was looking at me. "Two things, Granger. One, I've got something to give you." I reached into my pocket and pulled out the pretty ring.

Her eyes grew wide. I saw gears turning in her head, trying to alleviate the awkwardness. "Okay, either you're proposing and verifying the rumors," she giggled, "or you're doing something very nice for me. Either way, hell must have frozen over." Her smile stretched across her face, eyes alight with amusement.

I rolled my eyes at her. "You forgot this in the Great Hall this morning, Granger. Stay with me here in reality, please," I mocked. Then, ever so gently, I slipped the ring on her _right_ ring finger.

She shook her head, looking dazed. "And the second thing, Malfoy?" Granger seemed desperate to change the subject.

"The second thing I wanted to remind you of, Granger, is that you're a witch! Can you or can you not disguise yourself?"

She hit her palm against her forehead. "Of course!" She cast a tricky Disillusionment Charm on herself. Once she was obscured from my vision, her voice came from my direct right. "Well? Don't just stand there! Let's go, I can only hold this charm for about five minutes!"

A brief thrill coursed through me, but I didn't know why. Shaking off these strange feelings, I strode swiftly to the door, unlocked it, and stepped out of the room. Luckily, the hallway was deserted, but I could hear distant voices.

"Go, Granger! Hurry!" I whispered.

"Thank you…. Draco," I heard her murmur. I heard her footsteps pause, then rush back to me. I could feel her arms embrace me, heard her whisper, "For everything." I felt her lips press a kiss of gratitude on my cheek, with a sensation that felt like it was burning my skin. The next second, she was gone.

I stood in that same spot for a few moments. _How did she make me feel this way?_ That I was walking on air, carefree, complete? What were these indescribable feelings? Was this normal for a hormonal teenage boy? For a hormonal teenage Veela? I suddenly couldn't wait for my conference with Mother.

The sound of nearing voices and footfalls shook me from my stupor. I blindly ran in the opposite direction, cursing Granger for distracting me. Desperately, I made my way to my first lesson, double Charms with the Hufflepuffs.

My lessons dragged all day. Being Head Boy, however, I had an image to uphold. Diligently, I performed spells perfectly in Charms, took notes in History of Magic, and held my tongue when I wanted to insult the oaf of a professor in Care of Magical Creatures. At last, the time came for my last lesson before lunch—it was double Potions with the Gryffindors.

I needed to remind Granger of her agreement to convince the Ravenclaws, and I hadn't bothered any Gryffindors yet. Walking swiftly past cowering students, I easily reached the dungeons before anyone else. I waited for about three minutes when the sound of laughter and chattering was heard. Walking in a big group were the Irish bloke, Finnigan; the ditzy blonde, Brown; Thomas; Weaselette; Patil, the gossip; McLaggen, the dunce; and Granger.

I stepped into the shadows and allowed the Gryffindors to enter before me. As I suspected, all but Granger sat in pairs: Finnigan and Thomas, Weaselette and Brown (who dragged the unfortunate redhead with her), McLaggen and an openly flirtatious Patil, and Granger was left alone. I chose that convenient moment to stride arrogantly into the dungeon. I unceremoniously dropped my bag next to the table and sat beside Granger.

Turning to her, I said, "Hello, Granger. How's your day been?"

She looked in my direction, scowling. "Malfoy! What happened to dispelling the rumors? You _certainly _aren't helping that in the slightest!" Indeed, Patil and Brown were leaning excitedly towards us, partners forgotten.

I gave Granger an innocent face. "Oh, but can't a bloke sit next to his partner? We are the Head students, after all. I think we're entitled to speaking to one another comfortably, aren't we?"

She gave me a dark glare, but didn't respond. Blaise and Theo gave me questioning glances, to which I responded with a wave of my hand. Pansy looked shocked; I rolled my eyes at her. The other Gryffindors contented themselves with shooting death glares my way. I smirked at the most annoying ones, namely Finnigan and the Weaselette. Being the evil, conniving Slytherin that I was, I leaned over to whisper in Granger's ear. I watched her self-proclaimed (and rather unnecessary) bodyguards from the corner of my eye.

"Any luck at all with the…situation?"I calmly murmured, my lips at her ear. She reacted as I'd expected, jumping away from me anxiously. Girl Weasel and her sidekick immediately leaped to their feet, wands in hand. Theo and Blaise looked enraged, but wisely stayed seated; they knew I could take the dimwits in my sleep with my wand hand tied behind my back.

"That's enough, Malfoy!" the temperamental sandy-haired boy yelled. "Leave Hermione alone!"

I sneered at him. "How cute, Finnigan. Now, what if I told you that there are some things you don't know?" My voice dripped of boredom and insinuations.

His face turned redder than the scarlet on his robes. "Why, you little—" he sputtered. Then, "Stupefy!"

Before I could cast a Shield Charm, a silent incantation was cast and the Gryffindor's spell fizzled into nonexistence. Every head in the room swiveled to the doorway. Professor Horace Slughorn hobbled into the room, chubbier than ever.

"What is the meaning of this, Mister Finnigan? Fighting in class? And on the first day, no less! Ten points from Gryffindor for attacking a student, and ten more points because it was the Head Boy!" I smirked at the victim of Slughorn's words cruelly. "Now, take your seat, please!"

The fat man waddled to the front of the room. "Today, class, we will be learning about Veritaserum. Can anyone tell me what Veritaserum is?"

To no one's surprise, Granger's hand shot into the air. Slughorn nodded at her, and she promptly recited, "Veritaserum is the most powerful truth potion known to Wizardkind. It forces the drinker to speak the entire truth, and is most commonly used in Ministry interrogations."

Slughorn nodded enthusiastically. "Precisely! Ten points to Gryffindor." Granger beamed. "Who knows what color the Veritaserum is when fully brewed?"

Once again, Granger's hand was waving in the air. "The truth serum is colorless when completed. However, it is indigo and fades to sea-foam green while brewing**(2)**, eventually becoming clear." I snorted internally. Damn, what a _textbook_, that girl was!

Slughorn smiled. "Correct. Take ten more points. Now," the plump man said, turning to the blackboard, "you will be brewing Veritaserum with the person sitting next to you." I turned to Granger and smirked; she pointedly ignored me. "This potion will take about a month to brew; one full lunar cycle. Use pages four hundred eighty-seven to four hundred ninety-three in _Advanced Potion Making_ for reference. Good luck!" With that, the professor clapped his hands, and let us get to work.

Granger turned on me immediately. I saw her overprotective friends watching us openly. "Listen, Malfoy. Whatever you're doing needs to stop. I've told you I'll help you, and I will. But here, in Potions, _you_ need to help _me._ I need this class to become a Healer. Do you hear me?" she sighed. I nodded, fighting a smirk off my face. "Good," she said. "So let's get to work!"

We got rather far on our potion. Predictably, Granger had already read the assigned pages, so I got caught up to speed while she stirred a tablespoon of belladonna in with seven and a half grams of monkshood. The potion was a lilac color, which Granger claimed was normal; it would darken when the lacewings were added. Slughorn declared it "Marvelous!" and we were sent off to lunch.

Before granger could escape, I caught her wrist and murmured in her ear, "Don't forget. Common room in twenty minutes." She nodded discreetly and then dashed off to her friends.

Blaise and Theo were waiting by the door. I sauntered up casually and Theo said, "Hey, mate. Interesting seating choice today, huh?" I shrugged nonchalantly.

Blaise chimed in, "Lucky you didn't have to listen to Pansy. She was ranting to Millicent about how you break her heart, and I quote, 'time and time again.' Got a bloody good set of lungs, though. The whole of Slytherin House, besides you, got an earful of her annoying whining."

I rolled my eyes. "That girl needs to move on. I kissed her once, and it was nauseating. Father asked me to take her dancing, she bruised all my toes. Then he has me take her to dinner, she tries to seduce me. I push her away, she cries, but comes running back. Bloody skank just won't listen."

Theo and Blaise were laughing. I smirked; the usually stoic Slytherins were falling apart from hysterics. We three stopped as I allowed them to catch their breath.

"You…. Pansy…. _Ha!_" Blaise stammered incoherently, still chuckling

"Yeah…. Can…. Back…. Not face…. Ha!" Theo stuttered.

"What are you two dunces going on about?" I demanded, but still smirking. There was no bite out of my words.

Theo had finally regained his composure. Face still red, he explained, "Oh, Draco. Poor, misguided Draco. You can talk the talk, but let's see you walk the walk, eh?"

Blaise and I exchanged confused glances. "What in the name of Merlin's ultra-skinny leather pants are you going on about?" I asked.

Theo shrugged. "Muggle saying. Too much Muggle fiction. What I was _trying_ to say was you can act all tough, talk all you want. But you don't have the nerve to prove to Pansy that you truly don't like her." He looked thoughtful. "I don't see _why_ you think like that, though," he muttered, and I almost missed it, but stored it away for future reference.

I pondered his accusation for a moment. "Hmm… What could I do to change that?" I mumbled. Then, a stroke of brilliance swept over me. I grinned evilly at my two best friends. They looked at each other warily, then back at me.

Theo spoke nervously. "Draco…. Do we _want_ to know what you're thinking?"

Blaise snorted. "No, Theo. We don't. But the git is going to tell us anyways."

I smirked and leaned in. As I whispered my plot into their ears, they mirrored my expression.

"Bloody brilliant," Blaise praised me.

**A/N: What is Draco's brilliant plot? What's Ginny's skirt going to do to Hermione (ch.9!)? I want to hear your thoughts in a review!**

**Speaking of reviews, I was disappointed again:(. I want to thank DZAuthor AKA DZMom, Leviosascarlet166, and KeepMovingForward for being the only ones to review chapter 7. So now I'm asking for *7* reviews before chapter nine goes up. I'll wait for ten days. Aw, come on, consider this a birthday present for yours truly—it's today!**

**Lastly, I know Viv wasn't described much, but she's important. I'll try to add more for you curious bunch. But who do **_**you**_** think Vivienne is?**

**(1): Rendezvous-ron-day-voo, it means meeting**

**(2): I totally made up anything about the color and ingredients of Veritaserum. The book doesn't really describe it, sorry! :)**

**Lots of love!**

**xoxo,**

**Karlie**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers last chapter! And my anonymous friend, I saw the wisdom behind the words(: so thanks! I decided not to wait so long, because a threat probably isn't making you guys like me very much. So here's chapter 9!**

**Chapter 9-Learning to Cope**

September 2

_Dearest Mr. Darcy,_

_I've long since given up any hope of seeing you again. I dream, but I don't dare to hope. I still think of you, dream of you, imagine you with me. I will never forget you._

_I miss your smirk, your sly and cunning plots. I miss your hand wrapped in mine. I miss your warmth, your touch, your kiss. I miss your voice, your laugh, your smile. I miss your face, your hair, your eyes. I miss you, my love._

_You have my heart._

_Hermione_

**oOoOoOo**

Exactly eighteen minutes through lunch, I hurried out of the Great Hall to the dorms. I told my ever faithful and slightly nosy friends that I'd forgotten my Arithmancy book and had studying to do. I didn't think they bought it, but I'd run off quickly.

Once I spotted Camille, Meaghan, and Bridget, I had a minute left. "Clavis amoris," I said hurriedly. They let me in and I rushed into the bathroom at once. I rapidly washed my face and applied blush and mascara. I thought to myself, _Why am I so eager to impress_ Malfoy_, of all people? Since when do I care what he thinks?_ I couldn't fathom why I worried, but I ran out of the bathroom after I deemed myself presentable.

As I ran down the stairs and sat in an armchair, the one and only Draco Malfoy came striding through the portrait hole. His hair was swept aside and wasn't gelled. His bangs fell right above his hypnotic, metallic grey eyes. I didn't think he saw me right away, and he let his cover slip. In that instant, the cold and heartless Draco Malfoy I'd known and hated faded away into someone real. The "true" Draco was a sight to behold. He was…human, when you looked past his Veela genes, but he was perfect. _No, Hermione! It's a year-long partnership with him, that's it! He's just Malfoy, like Ron said._ Another little voice in my head said, _Yes, but since when do you listen to Ron?_

I must've looked troubled, because Malfoy came over to me and shook me by the shoulders lightly. "Granger?" he said softly. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head to calm my raging thoughts, and then stood. "Yes, Malfoy. I'm fine, thanks." I smiled slightly and we sat on the floor at the table, across from one another.

"Butterbeer?" I offered. He shrugged, as if he couldn't have cared less. I Summoned two bottles and handed one to him. Malfoy inclined his head in thanks, which was, I guessed, the closest thing to a 'thank you' I'd receive.

Taking a sip of Butterbeer, I looked over at Malfoy with what I hoped was a cool expression. He seemed to be doing the same, I noted with a blush tainting my cheeks. He cleared his throat.

"So, Granger, I do believe I asked you for a favor. How's that been going?" His voice was very professional. I couldn't help but let out a stifled giggle. Instantly, he looked confused and angry. "What?" he snapped.

I giggled again. "Malfoy, you're so uptight! So professional, too calm and collected. I had no idea this was a _formal _business meeting," I teased lightly. His mouth spread into a smirk.

"Well, _Miss_ Granger, you certainly look the part," Malfoy declared. "Impeccably crisp robes, hair somewhat tamed," his smirk grew wider at this. I glowered and he continued, unabashed, "I see you've even applied makeup. Merlin, Granger, if I didn't know better, I'd say you're trying to impress me!" Those grey eyes were alight with amusement. I was momentarily mesmerized. _Merlin's mismatched knee-highs! Why does he have this effect on me?_ I pushed these disturbing thoughts aside and grinned at the object of my internal debate.

"Why don't we both unwind? We're so stiff!" I laughed. Malfoy's silver eyes watched me, entertained.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" he inquired. His voice was calm, but I could hear a tiny bit of interest and excitement. It was definitely new for him.

I thought for a millisecond, then grabbed a pillow. Without warning, I threw it at his face. He, having the agility of a Seeker, easily dodged it and then tossed it back at me. He looked—dare I say it?—content; his eyes shone with emotion. That startled me, but I beamed.

"See? You're relaxed! But what were you saying about me?" I asked mockingly, but not rudely.

He smirked; I was worried his face would permanently set in like that. "You're formally dressed, wearing makeup, have tamed hair, and generally are dressed to impress," he accused in a teasing tone.

"Fine!" I said, feigning impatience. I threw off my bulky outer robes and sat back down on my knees. I ran a hand through my hair and shook it out so it was wild, but not bushy; thank you, Sleekeazy's! I grinned up at a standing Malfoy, only to see him gaping at me, wide-eyed.

"What?" I demanded, suddenly self-conscious.

His unique eyes gave me a once-over, stopping at my legs, then back up to my eyes. "Huh?" he said. My brown eyes widened. An incoherent Malfoy? _Not _a good sign.

I stood once more. "Malfoy? What's wrong?" He was staring at my legs again. "Malfoy!" I snapped.

My loud voice snapped him back to Earth. His signature smirk was in place again. "Look in the mirror, Granger. Where'd you get that skirt?"

I was confused now. "Ginny…" I answered slowly. Then, realization dawned on me. "Ginny!" I growled. I sprinted to the bathroom to survey the blasted skirt. My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when I saw it. _Oh, Ginny!_ I thought murderously. _You're really, truly in for it. _The skanky thing fell only midway down my thigh! I was furious.

I made for the portrait hole, intent upon throttling my ginger-haired best friend with my bare hands. A strong arm caught my waist. Looking up, I saw those stunning silver orbs gazing down upon me another time. I felt the familiar sensation of floating from being so close to him, from his startlingly beautiful eyes. I embraced it now, instead of usually pushing it away. My anger at Ginny was dissipating already. He had a strange calming effect on me; it was mind-boggling.

"Stop, Hermione," he said soothingly. It was the gentlest voice I'd ever heard him use. "If you want, I'll help you get revenge on Weaselette." He smirked and my breath hitched. _What was going on?_ Malfoy continued. "We can do that later. Now I need a status report."

I laughed as he slowly (and was it…? It couldn't be…_reluctantly?_) released me from his arms. "You sound like a character from a mystery movie," I commented. I immediately realized my mistake. "Oh, sorry. A movie is a Muggle thing—"

He cut in, "I know what a movie is, Granger," he said coolly. He didn't seem upset, though. I was curious as to _how_ he knew this information, but I proceeded to talk to him.

"Okay, er, well…. Oh! The update. Right, sorry," I said stupidly. "Most of the girls agreed readily. I didn't want to tell you, lest your ego grows even bigger, but you have a fair share of admirers. Most of the younger girls were _seething _with rage after I announced it."

He sneered, but then faltered a bit. "What did you announce? When? Where? Granger, explain!"

I smiled at his rapid-fire words. "Relax, Malfoy. I told them you wanted a new girlfriend, the best of the best. I said this before lunch in the Ravenclaw common room. They were mostly all willing. It's sad, actually, seeing as all of the girls swoon. And to think that such striking features are wasted on the likes of _you,_" I said tauntingly.

Malfoy's face hardened, and then spread into a devious grin. "So you think I'm striking, do you? You know, Granger, that offer I made to you in the library is still open. I don't expect to be long in the Room of Requirement. Unless, of course, you care to join me."

I blushed, though I knew he was joking. "Sod off, Malfoy."

The blonde shrugged. "If that's what you want." He strode over to the portrait hole.

I felt guilty now. "Wait! _Malfoy!_ Stop!" He turned to me, not moving, one eyebrow raised. "I was kidding," I said sheepishly. He began walking back leisurely. His eyes were guarded; that rather unnerved me.

Suddenly, he grinned, and I exhaled in relief. "No one could _ever_ tell me to sod off seriously. I'm just too…too…. Oh, there isn't even a decent word to describe me. I am a _Malfoy_, after all," he said. I could almost actually _see_ the Head Boy's overlarge head inflate even more.

"Right," I said sarcastically. "Don't you have a date with Hufflepuff House? They're probably anxious by now." Lunch was almost over.

Malfoy nodded. "Yes, that's right. Good-bye, Granger. I'll see you in Ancient Runes." In a flash, the only visible parts of him were his rapidly disappearing robes by the open portrait hole. I sighed, slightly amused by his dramatic exit. I grabbed my books for Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Giving the common room one last look, I left in a more normal fashion than Malfoy.

The next few lessons flew by. Being the first day, we really didn't do much. Before I knew it, the time came for Ancient Runes. I sighed, wondering what Malfoy had in store for me.

As soon as I walked into the classroom, he appeared at my side. I stumbled and fell into a desk, startled. Quick as lightning, his arms were around my waist, steadying me. An unreadable emotion flitted across his face and into his eyes. The room was still empty, so he obviously had no qualms about lifting me to sit on the desk I'd hit. I gazed into his eyes as his stare slipped to my lips. He began to lean forward, moving at an antagonizing rate.

_Stop this!_ my brain screamed. _Run while you can!_ But my heart and body were mutinous. I started leaning into him, closing my eyes carefully….

**A/N: AAAHHH! I know, you guys must hate me. My amazing proofreaders, Sue and Danielle, hate me right now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And, as always, review please! :)**

**xoxo,**

**Karlie**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Oh, Merlin, I'm so sorry you guys! I know, I know, it's been about a week and a half since I updated last. Just ask droreo3344, I feel AWFUL! I've been tormenting lucky droreo, telling her how bad I feel and how I know you guys will hate me so much. I hope nobody's given up on the story though, because that would break my heart, not to mention Hermione's and (maybe) Draco's. I love you guys so I'm not going to waste your time with my excuses. I hope you like this chapter! Oh, and sorry to those of you who got the email twice, I had to edit parts of it.**

**Without further ado…**

**Learning to Cope—Chapter 10**

September 2

_Minny, darling,_

_I've come so close to destroying this damn wall. I don't know why I'm so intent on breaking out, as I have no bloody idea where you or Viv are. I wouldn't know where to start looking, wouldn't know if you're still waiting. Luckily, I don't have to worry about that for a while, for it'll take me some time to completely break down the barrier. That's saying that I don't get caught first. Bloody guards are too nosy for their own good._

_In the meantime, I'm distracting myself from depressing thoughts about never finding you by reminiscing. I long for the day when I can hold you again, embrace Viv, know we are all together and safe. I miss you both so much, but especially you, love. I want you to know that my love for you hasn't waned in the slightest. Absence, after all, makes the heart grow fonder._

_Forever yours,_

_Draco_

**oOoOoOo**

I didn't know what had come over me.

One moment, I was instinctively helping Hermione to her feet. The next, my face was only centimeters away from hers, the brunette's lips slightly parted and just _begging_ to be kissed.

The rational part of me was livid. _What do you think you're doing, you idiot? _it screamed. _Get the hell away from her!_

The other side of me, a strangely inhuman and relatively newfound side, was refusing to oblige. _She's a warm-blooded, willing girl that you obviously _want_ to kiss! Plus, she's prettier than the other sluts you've dated before._

_What a load of Dungbombs! _my rational side screamed. _Hermione Granger is _not_ pretty!_

_Yes, she is. She's got an earthly, pure, real beauty about her._

_Ugly!_

_Pretty!_

_Ugly!_

_Pretty!_

By this time, I'd just about gone crazy. I had no idea whether to pull away or keep going. Thankfully, a frantic tapping was heard at the window of the Ancient Runes classroom. Hermione shot away from me, almost falling off the desk. I grabbed her hand to steady her. She shot me a shy, grateful smile, and then lightly jumped off the desk. She went over to the window and opened it for the tawny owl. After the letter was removed from its beak, the bird nipped the brunette's fingers softly before hooting and taking flight. Hermione turned back to me, a confused look on her face.

"It's addressed to both of us," she informed me.

I calmly sauntered over to read it over her shoulder. She shivered, though it wasn't cold. A highly sappy and unfamiliar feeling ran through me, and my rational mind couldn't quite name it. The 'mushy' side, however, identified it easily. _Happiness. Love,_ it whispered. _Love. Love. Love._ I shook my head. It couldn't be love; just the thought was impossible! _Or is it? _the sentimental voice challenged. I decided to focus on the letter; I wasn't going to be distracted by arguing with myself.

"What are you waiting for, Granger?" I said quietly. "Open it."

She shivered once more before opening the envelope. My eyes read the words as my mind went wild trying to figure out what was happening. The letter didn't specify.

_Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger,_ it read.

_You both are needed in the Headmistress's office immediately. There is a matter to be discussed._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Hermione turned to me, looking bewildered. "What do you think she wants?" she asked curiously.

I chuckled. "There's only one way to find out." With that, I grabbed her arm and led her out. We saw Professor Babbling, a kindly middle-aged witch, coming toward us and we explained the situation. The plump woman allowed us to miss part of the class.

Hermione and I walked briskly through the halls to the gargoyle statue. A thought struck us at the same time.

"What's the password?" we asked simultaneously. Smiling, she blushed. I allowed myself a smile and her eyes grew wide. I never had smiled at her before, I realized. Suddenly, a glow came from her robes' pocket, ruining the moment.

Flustered and inquisitive, the brightest witch of our generation pulled out her wand. She then cautiously removed the now-illuminated parchment from the Headmistress.

It now read, "_Moldy oldy Voldy._" I had to smirk at McGonagall's daring and amusing choice of a password.

"Moldy oldy Voldy," I told the gargoyle. It leaped aside to allow us entry. Grinning like fools for no apparent reason, Hermione and I stepped onto the staircase.

Within a minute, Hermione and I were at the door to McGonagall's office. I smirked slightly as Hermione bashfully knocked three times.

"Enter," I heard the old witch call from within. I opened the door and swept my hand through the air. "Ladies first," I said softly. Hermione blushed and we entered as I pondered what in Merlin's crazed mind made me do that.

"Ah, welcome, Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall greeted us coolly. "Lemon drop?" she offered, in tribute to Dumbledore. The old man's portrait was winking merrily at us from behind the desk.

Hermione and I politely declined. Sitting in chairs before the desk, I had no patience for small talk. "You wanted to speak to us, Professor?" I said in a tone that was direct to the point of disrespect. I saw Hermione glaring at me from the corner of my eye, but ignored her.

Professor McGonagall didn't seem to mid. "Actually, yes, Mr. Malfoy. I trust you both received my letter about the Back-to-School Ball?" We nodded. "Well, I discussed this matter with Headmasters Dumbledore and Dippet, and we want to promote even more inter-House unity among the students." The wise old men were beaming, and I didn't like where this was going. "And we've decided to ask you to do one simple thing." Her tone of voice suggested that she was _demanding _it.

Hermione looked uncomfortable. "Yes, Professor?" she asked warily.

McGonagall sighed. "We want you to be each other's escorts to the Ball."

Hermione's and my eyes widened. "Sorry?" the Head Girl said incredulously.

"Escort, date, evening company. Whatever you'd like to call it," the Headmistress clarified.

I smirked to myself. Seeing Hermione so stricken was rather amusing. Sure, it didn't do much for my pride, but it was funny nevertheless.

Professor McGonagall was calm. "Will that be a problem, Miss Granger?" Slowly, Hermione came to her senses and shook her head, blushing madly. "Mr. Malfoy?" the Transfiguration professor asked me. I shook my head, smirking a bit.

Headmistress McGonagall looked content. "Well, that is all. Do not let us down. You are dismissed." As we exited, Professor Dumbledore's painting waved at us. I heard him telling McGonagall, "This will help them, Minerva. They need this in order to open their eyes." I shut the door, slightly disturbed.

We descended the staircase in silence. I contemplated telling Hermione something that would likely confuse her. Something vital to my plan to rid myself of Pansy. She would probably send me off to St. Mungo's, but it was necessary. I hoped she would actually speak to me first, though.

Miraculously, Hermione turned to me as we passed the gargoyle. She said, "Oh, _Merlin!_ This is _insane!_ What if we already had dates?" I panicked a little when she said this, but kept a careful neutral expression. "I mean, I didn't, but did you?" she ranted.

I shook my head, internally breathing a sigh of relief. Hermione looked stunned.

"Really? I would've thought you, the Slytherin prince, would have had a date from the first day of the term!"

I smirked. "Actually, I _did_ want to ask someone, but when I talk to her, the topic never comes up."

She looked a bit confused and slightly angry. "You do know you can't ask her now, right? You're going with me!"

My smirk grew wider. "I don't have to ask her now."

Now she _definitely _looked confused. Her brow furrowed and her eyes narrowed faintly. "What do you mean, you don't _have_ to ask? You _can't_ ask anyone!"

I grinned at her, startling her with another rare smile. "No, Hermione, I don't have to ask her. You're going with me…. I was going to ask you, but now I don't have to. I _wanted_ you to be my date, and now you _are_ my date without me needing to ask. I meant to today, but it seems like that's done now, eh?"

The look on her face was priceless.

**A/N: What do you think? Too mushy? Too OOC? I know, Draco is kind of **_**nice**_** here, but it's necessary. I want to know your reactions to the "plan" and McGonagall's request. Your reviews inspire me and make me smile, so please please please review!**

**I love you guys!**

**xoxo,**

**Karlie**


	11. Sneak Peek

**A/N: Okay, I know most of you are about to kill me, but I have excuses. Injuries, technical difficulties, stress… the usual, you know? So I decided to give you this: a sneak peek for later on, when they're free by escape. As I wrote this, I thought of that song… "Reunited, and it feels so good!" And I wrote it after doing a bunch of algebra problems, so don't hate.**

**I hope it makes up for part of my mistreatment of you guys! I still love you!**

**Sneak Peek for… later(:**

He embraced me from behind, and I leaned into his chest. I let him try to comfort me with soothing circles rubbed into my back. He whispered, "It's okay. We're okay. We're safe. We're together," into my ear. After an eternity, I stopped crying. He gently turned me around to face him.

His hair was disheveled and unkempt, falling every which way. His sparkling grey eyes bored into mine, then began hungrily exploring my face. His body was thin, his muscles even more defined than before. My gaze swept over him, trying to memorize every inch. Who knew if we'd be separated again?

"Hey, love," he whispered softly. "I missed you, Minny." At this, tears pricked at my eyes once more.

I pulled out the worn leather journal, dating back to May 31st-the day after Vivienne's birthday. "These are for you. From the first day."

He extracted a similar notebook. "And these are for you. I wrote one for every day we were apart."

Suddenly, I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled him by the shoulders into a fiery, desperate kiss. He matched my intensity, and I was aware of only one thing.  
>I was home.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everybody.

First off, I want to apologize for making you all think this was an update. My fantastic editor (who refuses to be acknowledged as such) insisted that this was a bad idea. But then I went and read the reviews, and I feel oh so guilty. So, this is an author's note.

Not to worry though! I've finally committed to coming back and writing my story to the very end. I am so unbelievably sorry for leaving you all in the dark. I don't truly have an explanation, but I hope you all find it in your hearts to forgive me. I do really like all of you.

So, truth time. I'm writing the next chapter now. It may take a couple days. I'm graduating in a couple weeks, so hopefully I won't have as much getting in the way. But it will be done, and that is a promise.

Next, I want to let you all know my name isn't Karlie. I can't go by that anymore... It's just way off. I'm Jen. Nice to meet you. Hope you still like me.

I hope you'll all stick with me until the end of Draco and Hermione's journey. There'll be some changes to the plot, but it's still the story you liked three years ago... or maybe disliked. We shall see.

Thanks all. See you soon.

xoxo,

Jen


End file.
